Passage to another world
by Sherrychen
Summary: Roy and Riza are pulled into the world of Harry Potter(year 7) My first posted HP/FMA fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first fanfiction I'm posting. I hope that there aren't too many mistakes. =)

Disclaimer: FMA and HP belong to their rightful owners

Passage to another world

Darkness was all he could see. Roy felt as if he was being pulled through a tight hole into nothingness. The feeling wrenched at his insides. Then a terrifying thought hit him, where was Riza? His mind went back to the beginning of what should have been a normal day in Amestris.

After the Promised Day things had been rough. The people had been distraught over the death of King Bradley and his son. The new government had to smooth things over but Grumman was taking care of that situation. Scar and Miles were gradually organizing the rebuilding of Ishval. Doctor Marcoh had been reinstated as a legal doctor and Knox had started working full time with living patients again. Roy along with his team had been promoted but was faced with the issue of Roy's blindness. He had not yet decided if he should use the Stone, though he had agreed with Doctor Marcoh that it should be used to heal Havoc.

A short time later Havoc had started his full rehabilitation course, after the use of some of the Stones power. The unit had then held a meeting regarding Mustang's problem. Even though he was getting better at reading Braille and could recite many things by heart, he would not be able to stay in the army for much longer. The army still had its rules concerning soldiers with a disability and Roy could not change their country blind. And so came the day that Marcoh used the Stone to restore his eyesight.

A few weeks later:

Mustang's team had received information about a group of alchemists that seemed to be up to something. Apparently they were not pleased with the fact that Roy was wielding so much power now.

And so Roy and his team went on a stakeout. They sighted their targets entering an old warehouse. Havoc and Hawkeye took up position across from one of the larger windows and took aim. Roy had decided he would enter the warehouse and try to negotiate with them. But as soon as he stepped foot in the room he felt that something was wrong, horribly wrong.

And yet he kept on walking. Suddenly, the up until then dark room glowed bright red. Deep red lines crossed ant wined together, flashing past him and around him.

His mind screamed at him to move but he was fixed in place. All the long years of military training were failing him completely. A scream tore him from his rapt staring, turning his head he saw Hawkeye. She was running towards him her face a picture of anguish. Then darkness surrounded him.

The first thing Roy saw when he opened his eyes was Hawkeye. He felt a euphoric feeling rise from within. He could see her, he could see Riza! He felt the smile creep across his face. Then he froze, something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like a truck had driven over her. Every bone in her body had been rattled.

She was trying hard to remember what had happened. Suddenly her eyes shot open. The Colonel! Then everything passed before her eyes the flashing red light and the gut wrenching feeling of losing him. Her eyes roved over the area surrounding her and landed on him. Slowly she raised her head higher to what had him frozen in place.

A dragon, a giant red scaled being was lying curled up in a ball in front of him.

Slowly she moved closer to him and put her hand over his mouth. "Ssshh" she whispered in his ear, "Sir, move away slowly".

Together they quietly inched away, backing into the closely cropped bushes nearby.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, deeper into the circle of trees standing tall around them, Riza dropped her hand as Roy turned and looked at her. "Are you alright?" I'm fine Sir are you hurt?" "I don't think so, do you remember anything?" "There was a large white door Sir and a person standing in front of it" "hmmm that's what I remember too" "Was that thing really what I think it is Sir?" I know it's hard to believe but something is telling me that our eyes weren't playing tricks on us." Roy closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and tried to concentrate on why he wasn't surprised by seeing a real live dragon. Before his mind's eye ribbons criss-crossed each other, flashing pictures of a world he did not know and yet understood. The faces of three teenagers flew into the centre of his vision and their importance shone through.

His eyes snapped open. "Hawkeye we have to get out of this mess as soon as possible." Hawkeye had been keeping watch and trying to devise the best course of action during his inner reflection. She stood "Yes Sir, I can see lights towards the east, we should find a safer place gather ourselves" "Very well, let's go.

The forest grew sparser the nearer they got to the flickering lights. Finally they found a spot, from which they were well hidden and able to peer through the brush. A tall slightly bent house stood sturdy in an open field, a large pavilion stretched away from it. Music and laughter drifted towards them. People were twirling around on a dance floor. The pale moonlight shone down on the colourful spectacle.

Suddenly the light atmosphere came to a halt. A black smoky serpent had crashed into the middle of the pavilion. Cries and shout could be heard and then a hushed silence as the serpent gazed around. It's piercing eyes ablaze. A deep voice echoed of the rocks surrounding the plain. "The end is near Harry Potter, there is nowhere you can run to!"

"Lieutenant" with that command Roy sprang from their hiding place and ran towards the pavilion, Hawkeye close behind him.


End file.
